Sólo para ti
by Reitsuki.Mitsukuri
Summary: Hey! Me decidí a escribir un fic para San Valentín, así que aqui lo dejo "No sólo había sido rechazado antes de preguntar, sino que esa persona por la que había desarrollado aquellos extraños sentimientos tenía sus propios intereses en sus nakama mujeres" Pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!** He visto que muchos suben fanfics para San Valentín y como quiero ser popular (ok no ._.) decidí subir mi propio Fanfic! Generalmente escribiría Zoro x Sanji, pero me ha entrado la gana de escribir un Sanji x Luffy que a mi parecer es mucho más tierno y empalagoso.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes y en general todo One Piece el pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomaré prestados a los personajes para mi pervertida imaginación.

**Nota de la Autora, o sea, yo**: Planeaba que fuera un One shot, pero al final me decidí en un Two shot con final Lemmon (e,,e) Asi que no se desilusionen antes de tiempo (Por el Rating T) que planeo subir mañana. Sin más que decir

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sólo para ti**

**oOo.~.oOo**

Luffy se encontraba en silencio y recargado en el mesón de la cocina, sin tener los ánimos suficientes como para asaltar la nevera; en vez de eso se dedicaba a suspirar lastimeramente mientras miraba por la ventana. En la cubierta del Thousand Sunny Sanji bailaba de felicidad con corazones en los ojos llevando de aquí para allá postres y regalos para sus dos chicas que le sonreían complacidas. Llevaba así toda la mañana.

El capitán del barco sabía que el día de San Valentín era importante, su hermano Ace se lo había mencionado muchas veces, así que entendía que el rubio cocinero se hubiera pasado prácticamente toda la noche preparando un desayuno especial y que posteriormente rondara a Nami y Robin con sus Melorin~ melorin~ pero algo en su persona no podía dejar de sentirse mal, enfadado y con un sabor amargo en la boca, frunció el ceño y aferró con cuidado la hoja de papel que tenía entre las manos; le había costado lo suyo robarle el papel en blanco a la pelirroja, pero parecía que su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente como para llamar la atención del de las cejas risadas.

**FLASH BACK**

El amanecer y un aroma delicioso despertaron al chico de goma un poco más temprano de lo habitual, el chico se había bajado de la cama con energías recargadas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Haciendo el menor ruido posible subió a cubierta, caminó hasta su asiento personal y sacó aquél trozo de papel que la noche anterior dejó escondido. Le dio una última mirada con gran satisfacción, se podría decir que estaba orgulloso de su arduo trabajo.

Entre saltos y risas llegó a la cocina, respiró hondo y entró corriendo como cada mañana, gritando por la emoción del desayuno.

-Sanji… -fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de que el cocinero le estampara un pie en la cara.

-¡Ahora no Luffy, esta comida no es para ti así que ve a esperar afuera! Lo último que necesito es que vengas a arruinar el desayuno de las chicas. –Y lo había arrastrado hasta la puerta sin escuchar ni una palabra más de su capitán.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No sólo había sido rechazado antes de preguntar, sino que esa persona por la que había desarrollado aquellos extraños sentimientos tenía sus propios intereses en sus nakama mujeres. Por un segundo sintió que le entraban ganas de golpear a las dos chicas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el abrir de la puerta de la cocina, el espadachín entró bostezando y rascándose la nuca con total despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el lugar se giró sobre los talones y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al pelinegro con el rostro angustiado y los ojos con un brillo extraño, como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

El segundo al mando se le acercó sin decir palabra y se quedó a su lado, sin saber qué decir ni preguntar, esperando a que tal vez su capitán le hablara si de verdad lo necesitara. Esperó con paciencia, pero el chico parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención, reparó en el papel que tenía entre las manos y sonrió con algo de simpatía al distinguir los garabatos dibujados.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

-Ya regreso Nami-swan –El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí ignorando la presencia de sus dos nakama, todavía llevaba la ridícula sonrisa babosa en la cara cuando fue consciente de la escena. Se extrañó un poco por las expresiones en sus rostros pero se acercó de todos modos corriendo el riesgo de romper el ambiente, algo extraño a su parecer.

-Hey, Luffy… -El menor dio un leve salto al escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio, aflojó la expresión y escondió el papel tras su espalda, el cocinero lo notó pero le restó importancia –No has gritado en todo el día ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada –Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

oOo.~.oOo

* * *

oOo.~.oOo

Daban las siete y la tarde entraba en noche, estaba exhausto pero aún me quedaba mucho por hacer, en cualquier momento entraría Chopper o Usopp o Franky o…Luffy a buscar comida. Por alguna extraña razón se me hacía difícil pensar en mi capitán, desde esta mañana, cundo me había interrumpido los preparativos del desayuno que lo sentía diferente. Como si no le conociera.

Apagué el décimo cigarrillo del día y dejé reposar mi cabeza entre mis manos. Algo realmente raro estaba ocurriendo, el espadachín y… él en la cocina, nada de sake ni comida fuera de la nevera, una sonrisa torcida y el silencio de un lágrima que resbala por la mejilla de un demasiado calmado peli negro. Llevaba más de media hora dándole vueltas al asunto y no conseguía nada. Sopesé la idea de encender otro cigarrillo que me calmara las ganas de entender lo que había ocurrido, la idea se esfumó en cuanto mi preciosa navegante entró meneando las caderas con una mueca molesta en el rostro. La observé con una sonrisa cansada y esperé a que ella se sentara frente a mí para preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre Nami-san?

-Eso quisiera saber yo, Luffy está actuando raro, ha dicho que se iría a dormir, que no cenaría y se ha encerrado en el cuarto de los chicos…no hemos conseguido sacarlo de ahí.

-Mmm, eso no es común en él.

-¿Cierto? Y como si fuera poco Zoro ha dicho que le dejáramos en paz y…que todo era tu culpa.

Las palabras de mi Melorin me tomaron con la guardia baja, culpa mía ¿Qué había hecho yo? Intenté recordar pero nada me venía a la mente. Ayer todo estaba normal, Luffy se fue a dormir con la misma sonrisa en la cara, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Sanji-kun, deberías hablarle, si algo has hecho será mejor que lo soluciones para la hora de dormir.

Nami-san se puso de pie y me dejó en silencio, la puerta dio un suave golpe al cerrarse y pude sentir que algo me aprisionaba el corazón, como si un frio me helara, pero ninguna ventana estaba abierta. Suspiré y me levanté desperezándome. Debía preparar la cena.

oOo.~.oOo

* * *

oOo.~.oOo

Había tocado la puerta por lo menos unas diez veces desde que los otros se habían ido a cenar, realmente esperaba que Luffy me abriera, no me perdería la cena por nada, me recargué en la puerta con aburrimiento y puse una mano en la perilla.

-Luffy, soy yo, Zoro.

Nada, la puerta cerrada y un silencio casi sepulcral si omites los suaves sollozos que traspasaban la madera, conté los segundos y tras pasar los diez un chasquido en la puerta me dio la respuesta que había estado esperando, entré despacio entre la penumbra, sentí que Luffy me abrazaba por la cintura y lloraba en mi pecho, me invadió el pánico por unos segundos, yo no sabía qué hacer en situaciones como estas y no atiné sino a levantarle el rostro con una mano y secar sus lágrimas con mi mano libre. Se veía tan indefenso, seguramente la primera desilusión amorosa de mi capitán.

-Zorooo… -Se aferró aún más a mí, esta vez con manos y pies, me sentí inmovilizado. Como pude me fui liberando del abrazo y, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros, le miré a los ojos con la tenue luz de la luna dispuesto a darle una frase de aliento.

-Luffy, dime que vaya a matarlo y lo haré sin errores –Conseguí que volviera el llanto, pero esta vez sumándole gritos. Vale, no era mi mejor idea, pero no sabía que más decirle. Esperé a que volviera a calmarse, pero no hubo forma, el chico estaba deshecho en lágrimas, ni los golpes lo hicieron detenerse. Media hora, después de amenazas, puñetazos y zarandeos, Luffy se cansó de llorar y empezó a gimotear entre hipos.

-Zo-ro…tie-nes que dar-le la car-ta -¿Carta? ¡Ah! Pero claro, el papel con dibujitos de esta mañana.

-Si le entrego el dibujo ¿Dejarás de llorar? –El peli negro asintió aun hipando, tomé la "carta" de uno de los muebles de noche y le hice frente a Luffy para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir del cuarto. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir, entonces le entregaría el papel al cocinerucho y todos felices…hay que ver lo que tiene que hacer uno por su capitán.

oOo.~.oOo

* * *

Hasta aquí! espero que les haya parecido relativamente bien, la parte interesante está en el siguiente capitulo, asi que tendrán que esperar un poco jeje

Gracias por leer

Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


	2. Chapter 2

Ya sé, ya sé...dije que lo subiría el 13 pero en mi defensa puedo decir que hubo algunas cosas (cofcofpapácofcof) que no me permitían usar el PC y no conseguí terminar el capitulo el 14 porque era el cumpleaños de mi mami c: El caso es que recién lo terminé hace unas horas y aún me faltaba releerlo y arreglar detalles así que por eso me he demorado y atrasado en subirlo u.u Como sea no pierdo más el tiempo.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes y en general todo One Piece el pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomaré prestados a los personajes para mi pervertida imaginación.

**Nota de la Autora, o sea, yo**: Como había prometido aquí esta la razón del Rating T, el Lemmon e,,e Me ha costado lo suyo escribirlo asíq ue sin más.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sólo para ti**

**oOo.~.oOo**

Capítulo 2

_"La cocina iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, demasiada luz para uno, escasa para dos. La puerta se abrió casi con duda rompiendo el suave silencio de la espera."_

Cuando se hubo dado por terminada la hora de la cena los Mugiwara se dispersaron en la cubierta dejando la estancia a sus espaldas desordenada y con un exhausto rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo. Dejó escapar un suspiro extenso antes de dar inicio a la última actividad del día. Con rapidez y eficacia el chico retiró los platillos sucios y comenzó a fregar para devolver todo a su estado original con una mueca preocupada en el rostro y las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad del brazo; como venía siendo hace ya unas horas, no lograba concentrarse.

-Jodido marimo que tampoco ha llegado a cenar –murmuraba por lo bajo con algo de fastidio, dos platos de comida intactos detrás de él le mantenían la cabeza ocupada.

Terminó su labor a las once menos veinte minutos y se sentó en una silla con la mirada fija en la puerta "En algún momento les entrará el hambre" había dicho con obstinación y dispuesto a esperarlos hasta que se les ocurriera aparecer.

Miró el reloj, habían pasado tan solo cinco minutos pero a él se le habían hecho eternos, resopló enfurecido e iniciaba un bullicio de patadas al suelo cuando sintió que alguien entraba, se giró con el ceño fruncido y una vena palpitándole en la sien. El andar lento del espadachín le colmaba aún más la paciencia. El hombre apartó una silla y se sentó a la mesa, tomando un tenedor se dispuso a comer sin siquiera dedicarle una palabra al enfurecido cocinero; dio las gracias por la comida en silencio y levantó la vista algo cabreado por la insistente mirada de su acompañante.

-¿Qué te pasa cocinerucho? ¿Se te ha caído la cajetilla de cigarros al agua? –Rio con su propio chiste y habría comenzado a devorar el plato si éste no hubiera desaparecido de en frente suyo. Las cosas empezaban a molestarle- Desearás no haberme quitado la comida.

-Ha sido tu culpa por empezar –Se defendía Sanji con un pie en alto y la cena del peli verde en la mano, el día seguía empeorando con cada segundo que avanzaba. La pequeña batalla terminó cuando Zoro recordó lo que realmente tenía que hacer en esa cocina a esas horas.

-Oye, cocinero…la has hecho de oro.

-A que te refieres –Dijo un confundido Sanji

-No voy a decirte nada que no me incumba, pero Luffy me ha pedido que te diera esto –Sacó el trozo de papel que llevaba consigo, le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste y volvió a mirar a los ojos a quien tenía en frente- Él ha intentado entregártelo durante todo el día.

Terminó de decir aquello con un tono más bajo de lo normal, le tendió la carta a su destinatario y se alejó dejándolo solo otra vez, cerró la puerta tras de sí sabiendo que el chico necesitaría un poco de tiempo para pensarse las cosas.

oOo.~.oOo

* * *

oOo.~.oOo

Sentí cómo me temblaban las piernas; cada vez que veía aquello entre mis manos, una cálida sensación recorría mi cuerpo. Y es que no tengo duda de ello: esto es lo más… lo más… tierno que alguien haya hecho alguna vez por mí.

Retrocedí para dejarme caer en una silla, mi emoción no me permitía apartar los ojos de este trozo de papel, que por muy cutre que fuera cortado y que el lápiz con que hubiera sido rayado no estuviera en las mejores condiciones, para mí es uno de los detalles más adorables que podría haber esperado de alguien. Que el talento para dibujar y el sentido de la estética se vayan a la mierda, para mí es simplemente perfecto.

Si hay algo de lo que sea consciente, es que durante mucho tiempo he tratado de impresionar a la gente, con lo que fuera, que me notaran y por una vez en la vida que respondieran a mis sentimientos. Nunca me había funcionado, nunca había sentido este cosquilleo de alegría que me hace tiritar de emoción.

En esta carta, dedicada únicamente a mí, hay un dibujo –estoy seguro de que soy yo, porque tiene la ceja rizada, bastante más exagerada de lo que realmente es, pero ese no es el punto- en una mano tengo un plato con un gran trozo de carne y la otra está unida a la de un chico de cabello desordenado y negro, con una gran sonrisa, un sombrero amarillo y las extremidades demasiado largas como para ser humanas. Sonrió en silencio y releo las palabras, escritas con una caligrafía difícil de entender, pero que se nota que se han esforzado para que se pueda deducir:

Sanji:

Gracias por cocinarme carne todos los días, realmente me gustas mucho ¿Serías mi Valentín? no tengo idea de lo que significa, pero Ace dice que uno se lo pide a la persona que le gusta…nee, ¿Lo serías?

Luffy

Apreté aquel regalo contra mi pecho y dejé resbalar un par de lágrimas por mis mejillas, después de todas las veces que yo le había cortado en el día pensando que me diría alguna estupidez él aún había querido entregarme el papel. Miré al reloj con increíble nerviosismo, temiendo desde el fondo de mi corazón que el día se hubiera acabado. Once y cuarenta minutos, suspiré aliviado y me precipité fuera de la cocina decidido a hacer algo para compensarle.

oOo.~.oOo

* * *

oOo.~.oOo

La noche estaba tan oscura que a Sanji le fue necesario llevar una lámpara para guiarse por los pasillos, avanzaba con todo el sigilo que le era posible, entró en el cuarto de los chicos apagando aquella fuente luminosa antes de abrir la puerta que se encontraba en frente suyo, no necesitaba observadores ni oyentes extra. Caminó haciendo uso de su memoria y llegó a la cama baja que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, después de asegurarse de que el narizotas y el renito se encontraran en un profundo sueño se acuclilló junto a la cama de Luffy, llamó su atención rozándole la mejilla con el pulgar a sabiendas de que el chico no estaba dormido, de eso estaba seguro, pues se encontraba en una posición demasiado civilizada y ni siquiera movía un musculo.

Su ojo visible se topó con aquellos oscuros orbes que le observaban desde la posición horizontal como si no supieran que hacer, decir o cómo reaccionar. El cocinero volvió a repetir la acción y esta vez se acercó rostro con rostro, dejando que su nariz rozara su piel con detenimiento hasta llegar a su oreja derecha para dejar en ella un susurro apenas imperceptible, posteriormente se puso en pie y abandonó la estancia con intención de regresar a la tranquilidad y quietud de su cocina.

En vez de encender las luces del cuarto prefirió quedarse con la lámpara de mano…una luz excesiva para uno pero escasa para dos, esperó pacientemente hasta que una mano empujó con algo de duda la madera de la puerta y el dueño de ésta ingresó en la habitación, para el asombro del cocinero, sin decir palabra y avanzando hacia la luz sobre el mesón junto al lava trastos.

oOo.~.oOo

* * *

oOo.~.oOo

Sintió el humo de cigarrillo en el rostro y supo que la otra persona estaba más cerca de lo que creía, se detuvo en seco mordiéndose el labio inferior, dubitativo.

-Te estaba esperando, Luffy.

-Sanji… -Su nombre salió como si le hubieran agarrado por la garganta y le doliera pronunciar palabra.

Bajó la cabeza para esconder el rubor en sus mejillas y no volvió a hablar, el mayor no alcanzaba a verle del todo, pero apagó el cigarrillo antes de separarse del mueble y dar un paso para acortar distancias, una de sus manos fue hacia su barbilla para alzarla y que pudiera verle el rostro y al hacerlo no dudó en inclinarse y atrapar los vírgenes labios del inocente capitán con los suyos, mucho más experimentados y hábiles. El contacto solo duró unos mínimos segundos antes de que el rubio se apartara y reanudara la escasa conversación que había quedado olvidada.

-Gracias, por la… carta –Un simple agradecimiento había bastado para provocarle el impulso de abrazar el delgado cuerpo del menor, no conseguía controlar el deseo que le invadía y se vio a sí mismo apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre su cuello y su hombro –Me ha hecho muy feliz. Sé que es tarde, pero el día aún no termina.

El cuerpo del menor se tensó al sentir que la boca de Sanji ,aprovechándose de su posición, daba primeramente un suave beso en la tersa piel provocándole un escalofrío y luego subió para hacerse con el lóbulo de su oreja mordiendo y lamiendo por donde alcanzara, al cabo de unos minutos de intercambiar pequeños besos y tímidas caricias el peli negro dejó escapar un suave jadeo e intentó separarse nervioso de su ahora amante, que le detuvo tomando sus manos y guiándolas rumbo a su cuello, una simple trampa para poder deslizar las propias por la chaquetilla abierta del menor, rozando su abdomen como si quisiera memorizarlo a detalle.

El calor de la situación comenzó a envolverlos tras la osada acción del cocinero, que con poca delicadeza había arrastrado a su capitán hacia la pared más cercana, acorralándole y ahogándole en un beso mucho más fogoso y profundo, degustándole en un exhaustivo recorrido dentro de la húmeda cavidad del chico donde su lengua se movía dominante en un baile demasiado excitante como para mantenerse en silencio.

Una de las largas piernas del rubio logró abrirse paso entre las de Luffy, presionando con cierta malicia la incipiente erección del menor que profería gemidos entrecortados que animaban aún más al de las cejas rizadas, que se guiaba por una lujuria que ignoraba –era la primera vez que buscaba excitar a un hombre y misteriosamente se le hacía mucho más sencillo encontrar los puntos correctos en ese cuerpo desprovisto de delicadas curvas– Dándose cuenta de que estaba asustando al inexperimentado capitán se separó un poco, dándole tiempo, la idea no era violarlo el día de San Valentín, pero se relamió los labios al notar la lasciva expresión en el rostro del moreno y volvió al ataque concentrándose en deshacerse de las prendas de ropa que se interponían entre sus pieles hambrientas de contacto. Sanji luchó con los pantalones ajenos a la vez que con una mano enredaba los cabellos negros para profundizar un brusco beso.

-¡Sanji! –Gritó en voz baja el capitán al notarse desnudo y siendo acariciado en un lugar tan íntimo y que ni el mismo tocaba si es que no era exclusivamente necesario, el mayor sonrió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para jugar con uno de los botones rosados del menor mientras mantenía un vaivén lento y acompasado en el miembro ajeno, se sentía tan libre al atacar ese cuerpo sin la necesidad de contenerse que no pudo reprimir una suave risa.

Un gemido resonó en el oscuro cuarto al momento es que el capitán se dejaba caer al piso embriagado de placer y sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se retorcía con una sensación desconocida pero tan grata que le hacía arquear la espalda y morderse los labios con vehemencia. El cocinero, que parecía satisfecho con las reacciones de Luffy decidió que era momento de dar el siguiente paso, por lo que dejando el miembro del menor que comenzaba a liberar pre seminal, se levantó del suelo para quitarse con sensuales y lentos movimientos los pantalones haciendo que el moreno se impacientara al ver cómo Sanji doblaba la prenda tarareando una canción pegajosa para luego quitarse la ropa interior y por último volver a su lugar en el piso abriendo las piernas del ahora curioso chico que con descaro le observaba la dura erección.

Sonrió y le dio un largo beso mientras sus manos continuaban el camino donde lo habían dejado. Los jadeos por parte de ambos se volvieron cada vez más seguidos y sonoros, el rubio acercó una mano a la boca del chico de goma y tomando ventaja de su akuma no mi introdujo tres de sus dedos entre el húmedo beso llenándolos de saliva para luego retirarlos y acercarlos a la parte baja del delgado cuerpo donde empezaba a palpar la virgen entrada del chico, distrayéndolo con el placer de la fricción en su erecto miembro dejó que uno de sus dedos se deslizara con cuidado dentro del chico, que se quejó al instante cortando el beso y mirándolo con enojo, definitivamente no le había agradado.

El cocinero chasqueó la lengua al ver que Luffy se negaba a permitirle seguir con la preparación y tomándolo de las caderas lo obligó a girarse quedando en una posición demasiado expuesta.

-¡Dije que no, Sanji!

-Vamos Luffy, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí ¡No me vas a dejar con las ganas! –y al decir ello se inclinó y dejando de lado todo su orgullo se dispuso a lamer esa apretada área, ya que si no le dejaba con los dedos buscaría la manera de que el niño entendiera que de a poco el dolor y la molestia desaparecerían cambiando por placer. El moreno gimió y se retorció bajo el actuar del mayor, una vez que dejó de resistirse y se relajó el cocinero pudo prepararlo casi de inmediato. Haciendo gala de su cuerpo de goma hacer que ingresaran tres dedos en su entrada no había costado nada. La confianza y la lujuria volvieron al mayor que retiró los dedos para dejarle espacio a su miembro que entró de una sola estocada haciendo que el peli negro prácticamente gritara en una mezcla de dolor y placer, el cocinero no se movió para permitirle al chico que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y buscó ayudarlo mordiéndole el hombro y dejando besos y marcas rojizas en toda su espalda. Aunque hiciera uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad los segundos avanzaban y Sanji no pudo soportar estar quieto por más tiempo comenzando un lento ritmo que le hacían perder la cordura con cada entrar y salir que repetía. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió al menor mover sus caderas buscando más contacto, estaba disfrutándolo con todas las de la ley.

Se aferró con fuerza a las caderas del otro para poder aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas y al hacerlo rozó levemente la próstata del capitán que al sentir el contacto arqueó la espalda y gimió más fuerte que antes.

-¡Ahh Sanji, eso es mejor que la carne! –El cocinero no pudo evitar reír con el comentario y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero se repuso de la casi inminente caída y continuó dándole al punto exacto que hacía delirar al moreno y que pronto lo llevó al clímax, donde sus gemidos y jadeos se transformaron en gritos de placer y lo hicieron derramarse sobre la madera al borde del llanto por la exquisita sensación de su primer orgasmo, inconscientemente había tensado todo el cuerpo provocando que el miembro del mayor fuera apretado sin consideración y bastaron un par de estocadas más para hacer que el rubio le llenara con su semilla y cayera exhausto sobre Luffy.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio intentando normalizar sus respiraciones y atesorando el momento, Sanji salió del cuerpo de goma provocándole un último gemido al menor. Al girarse para quedar de espaldas en el suelo de la cocina miró el reloj durante unos ínfimos segundos, suficiente para ver que marcaba pasadas las doce, el 14 de Febrero había tocado fin pero no por ello sus deseos de un segundo encuentro. Aun así el rubio sabía que no debía forzar el adormilado cuerpo del menor.

-Luffy…debemos ir a la cama –demasiadas palabras que se habían quedado en el aire, pues el capitán del Thousand Sunny ya había caído en uno de esos profundos sueños de los que no se despertaba hasta la mañana siguiente. Sanji se puso en pie y encendió un cigarrillo antes de disponerse a ordenar algo del desorden, por él que el chico durmiera donde quisiera mientras su torpe cabeza no se le ocurriera olvidar lo recientemente acontecido. Trajo un par de mantas que compartirían y habiendo apagado la lámpara y la colilla se recostó junto a su más que amigo a esperar el amanecer, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y el otro apretándose contra el pecho la primera carta de San Valentín que había recibido en toda su vida.

oOo.~.oOo

FIN

* * *

Y eso sería...la verdad hubiera deseado que el Lemmon quedara mejor explicado y más extenso, pero sigo siendo nueva en eso así que no me odien D: u.u

En cualquier caso gracias por leer

Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


End file.
